Sleepover at the Uchiha Compound
by saturndragon
Summary: Sasuke's back and the girls have a plan to win round the guys.But what happens when the Sand siblings turn up with alcohol and some games to play?And poor Naruto and Sasuke are caught in the middle of it all! SLASH!
1. The fun begins

Naruto couldn't believe what he was reading. Sasuke was hosting a sleepover! Naruto knew that Sasuke was back only a couple of weeks and was trying to get on everyone's good side but this was clearly a Sakura or Ino idea.

Naruto decided he would go to support Sasuke. He was extremely close to the boy and although he hadn't forgiven Sasuke the blonde was glad to have him back. As was Tsunade, because thanks to information from Sasuke, ANBU were able to capture and destroy Orochimaru.

But the now Chuunin teams were less enthusiastic. Especially Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Lee and Neji. Lee and Choji were talking to the Uchiha but only just. Kiba just growled while Neji would walk away. Shikamaru would only watch Sasuke as if trying to work him out.

The girls had welcomed him back with open arms and Sakura had passed out when he had hugged her. He spent most of his time with Sakura and Ino, who had become his unofficial bodyguards. Hinata was worried about her cousin's reaction to spend a lot of time with Sasuke while Tenten was always being dragged off to train.

Naruto decided he would go and left his house to find his re-instated team member. Sai had been shifted to ANBU to keep him out of the way as Tsunade hated the boy. The elders weren't happy but she ignored them.

The blonde, sixteen year old ran through the streets of Konoha searching for his friend even though he knew where Sasuke would be. Sure enough, Sasuke was sitting next to the river with his knees drawn up to his chest. Naruto was about to call out when he noticed Sasuke was shaking. He walked slowly towards Sasuke who froze when he sensed Naruto.

"Sasuke? Are you ok?"

"I…I'm fine Naruto."

Sasuke's voice had cracked and Naruto guessed that Sasuke had been crying. The blonde sat down next to Sasuke and looked at him. The dark haired boy looked ok but Naruto could se that Sasuke's eyes were bloodshot. They both sighed and looked at each other. Sasuke smirked a little while Naruto laughed.

"So what's this about a sleepover?"

"It was Sakura's idea. She thinks it will get everyone back on my side."

"Do you want everyone on your side?"

"To be honest I just want you to forgive me."

Naruto looked at the water and smiled slightly. He could feel Sasuke's eyes on him and he looked up.

"I still haven't totally forgiven you…" Sasuke's head dropped "…but I will come to the sleepover."

"Thank you Naruto."

The blonde smiled at his team mate and they both turned to watch the river. They had been sitting close when someone flung their arms around both of them. Naruto laughed a pulled Sakura over but as she was holding Sasuke too he was pulled and they ended up in a heap of tangled bodies. They were all laughing along with Kakashi who had watched the little scene.

Sakura pulled herself out causing Sasuke to fall on top of Naruto who froze. They then laughed as Naruto pushed the older boy off. Sakura smiled as they helped each other up and she knew that she had her true team back.

Kakashi started their training and told them to focus on team attacks. As they came at him together he smiled. Considering Sasuke had been gone for three years it was as if he had never left. He and Naruto pulled off a great move after Sakura captured his attention by trying to slice his head off with her medical jutsu. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and spun him in the air before throwing the blonde at their sensei. Sakura flipped out of the way as Naruto clashed with Kakashi which allowed Sasuke to flip over both of them and take Kakashi's legs out. Naruto sat on his chest and grinned.

He had no choice but to give up and Sakura stood holding both of the bells. He pushed Naruto off and stood up.

"That was well done you three. Now I'll let you off early as I know you have a sleepover tonight."

"You know about that?"

"All the jounin know Sakura. Thanks to Ino."

Naruto laughed and slung his arm around Sasuke.

"I guess we'd better get over to your place and get ready."

"You guys go on a head. I'm gonna go find out who is coming apart from Ino, Ten-ten and Hinata."

"Hinata's coming?"

"Yeah. She's really excited about it. And chances are Neji will come as well to keep an eye on her. Those two are like brother and sister now that Neji is allowed into the main house."

And with that the pink haired girl ran off. The two boys shook their heads and headed towards the Uchiha compound. It was dark inside but once Naruto pulled some of the curtains open it brightened up. Sasuke flung some cloths at him and they started to clean the main living room up to make it fit for humans.

Sasuke had neglected the house as he spent a lot of his time training. Add to the equation that he had been gone for three years the dust and dirt had really settled. They spent three hours cleaning and when Sakura and Ino arrived with the food the kitchen, living room, bathroom and three of the bedrooms were spotless.

Naruto was slouched in a chair and Sasuke was lying on the floor. Both boys were exhausted and just wanted to go sleep but Sakura sent Naruto to shower first. She sent Sasuke to get towels for both of them.

When Sasuke got back Naruto was already in the shower so he just sat the towel next to the sink. He was about to leave when Naruto turned the water off. Sasuke quickly held out the towel and Naruto took it a little confused. Sasuke couldn't help but stare. Naruto looked good. He had lost all of his puppy fat and had developed a nice muscular body.

Naruto raised his eyebrow before picking up his clothing and walking into the Uchiha's bedroom to change. Sasuke shook himself and got in the shower. When he came out and changed he could hear a lot of noise coming from the living room and kitchen.

He walked into the living room Ino was sitting with Choji and Shikamaru. Sasuke saw Neji out of the corner of his eye which meant that Hinata and ten-ten were probably here. Sure enough both girls were in the kitchen with Sakura, Naruto, lee, Kiba and Shino. All of the rookie class, though they were now Chuunin, were there.

Sasuke went to step into the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. Sakura pushed past Sasuke and opened the door to reveal the Kazekage standing there.

Sakura grinned and grabbed his arm, pulling him in. she pulled of the stupid hat he was wearing and hugged him. Sasuke's jaw dropped at this but it dropped even further when Gaara hugged her back. Temari and Kankuro followed their brother in laughing. Gaara smiled his strange little smile at Sakura before he looked up at a familiar voice.

"Took you long enough to make a trip here Gaara."

"Well Naruto, being Kazekage means I don't get much time off."

Naruto glared making Gaara laugh. The blonde soon joined in and they hugged before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Good to see you back where you belong Uchiha."

"Good to see you too Temari."

He turned to look at the blonde and found her smirking at him. She was the oldest of the three and had clearly gotten brains, beauty and skill from her parents. Kankuro on the other hand was too in love with himself to even use his brain to its full capacity.

"Well, well, well…you finally left that snake huh? Stupid brat shouldn't have left in the first place."

"Shut up Kankuro or I'll make you." Kankuro glanced at his younger brother who had just re-entered the room and nodded.

Sasuke took a good look at Gaara. He knew all about what had happened with Akatsuki and that a Sand village elder gave up her life to save Gaara's. He looked a lot healthier without Shukaku but he still held the same power and the same techniques. Gaara had to recover after each battle now but he still had no control over the protective sand.

The dark circles around Gaara's eyes were still there but now the green shone out though they were two lights of hope. Sasuke watched as the two jinchuriki laughed and realised that they were different from the others. Gaara for one had survived the removal of Shukaku. Naruto never let the fact he the container of Kyubi hold him back. He was loved for his heart, soul and personality. Only a few till hated him because they remembered the pain Kyubi had caused but most had realised that Naruto was more than just a container and couldn't hate him any longer. Gaara had found love because of Naruto who had always been loved by the third and by Iruka even if Naruto hadn't realised.

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when Sakura dragged him over to a newly formed circle. He sat between Naruto and Sakura and listened to Ino who was currently standing over Shikamaru, Choji, lee, Kiba and Neji.

"Right you five! We are all sick to death of you attitudes towards Sasuke! I know you all went through a lot but Naruto and Sasuke went through a hell of a lot worse that day! I know some of you almost died and if it wasn't for the sand the rest of you would have but it is time to put it behind you! And if you don't….I'll set Gaara on you!"

The Kazekage almost choked on his drink at that while the girls all laughed. Choji was staring at Ino while Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru glared at the floor. Lee as predicted started crying.

"Beautiful Ino you are of course correct! The youth of our life is not to be spent holding grudges! I am truly sorry Sasuke-sama! Please forgive me!"

Sasuke nodded at Lee extremely embarrassed. Sakura was giggling while the sand smirked. Naruto was smiling at Sasuke which the Uchiha returned.

Temari and Kankuro noticed this and suggested that once everyone apologised they start the sleepover with some drinking games. Lee went white which made Kankuro grin evilly.

Choji said sorry after a glare from Ino but it took a bit of work to get the other three talking. It finally took a combination of Hinata, Ten-ten and Temari to get them to apologise with just a little threat from Gaara.

They all took their seats as Kankuro came into the room carrying a tray of glasses and two bottles of sake. Lee gulped and knew that this was going to be a long night

* * *

What madness will ensue with the Sand siblings getting everyone drunk? Review and you'll find out lol. 


	2. Chapter 2

After a few drinks Lee was out of it. He had slouched onto Sakura who didn't seem to mind his weight explaining to Naruto about the times she had to help Tsunade home after a gambling and drinking session.

The rest of the group where heading in Lee's direction apart from the sand siblings, Naruto and Sasuke. The siblings revealed they drank every couple of weeks to take Gaara's mind off all his work. Sasuke had developed a taste for the drink in a bid to ignore and escape Orochimaru. Naruto had a high tolerance due to his training with Jiraiya who believed that Naruto should be able to handle his drink in cases of going under cover and such.

Temari whispered to her brothers and they both grinned in the same evil way. Everyone's drinks were topped up and Gaara announced a game of spin the bottle as the first bottle was now empty.

The leaf girls started giggling while some of the boys went red. Naruto and Sasuke started laughing which made Kankuro grin evilly as he placed the bottle down. He spun first and it stopped at Hinata who blushed as the girls cheered. Kankuro smiled and quickly pecked her on the cheek to the annoyance of the females.

"Hey! Did none of you see the death glares I was getting from two males?" He winked at Neji and Kiba.

Hinata quickly spun the bottle to stop a fight from breaking out. She watched as it slowed to stop at Kiba. Hinata now rivalled a tomato and Kiba was rather red himself. As they moved closer Temari 'accidentally' nudged Hinata causing the kiss to be deeper than planed. However neither of the two pulled away and Hinata made it even deeper by pulling Kiba close. When they finally pulled apart Kiba was breathless while Hinata looked like a lobster.

"Way to go Hinata!" Temari grinned at the girl beside her who returned it.

"If you know what is good for you, you will treat Hinata with utmost respect and honour."

Kiba nodded at Neji's whispered threat and moved to sit with Hinata. He moved to spin the bottle when it was pulled out of his hand by sand. Everyone looked at Gaara.

"Are you two a couple now?" they looked at each then nodded. "Well, our rules state that couples cannot play."

"What? Why not?"

"Too much jealousy and petty arguments always break out. So you two get up there and watch."

"Any couples we don't know about?"

Temari glared round at them and Ino cleared her throat.

"Aren't you and Shikamaru a couple?"

"This dumb-ass hasn't asked, so no we're not."

Shikamaru just stared at Temari who smiled sweetly. Kankuro laughed and placed the bottle back down. Gaara reached down and spun. Everyone watched as it slowed to a stop in front of Naruto. Kankuro's eyes widened with excitement while everyone else looked at each other.

Naruto laughed and leaned over to Gaara who pulled him into a passionate kiss immediately. After a few seconds they pulled away and looked round. They girls were all blushing while the boys didn't know what to think.

Naruto smirked and spun the bottle. He could see what Kankuro was doing and when it stopped at Kankuro, Naruto knew he had worked out the game. The two kissed, not as heated as with Gaara but still heated.

Kankuro quickly retracted his puppet strings after he got a pointed look from Naruto. He then spun and grinned when it landed on Ten Ten. The game continued like this for a while with Sasuke having to suffer being kissed by Ino and Sakura.

The Uchiha spun the bottle for the third time and his eyes widened a fraction when it landed at Naruto. Everyone held their breath as the two turned to face each other. Naruto gently pulled Sasuke towards him. When their lips finally met a few of the others cheered. Naruto pulled Sasuke closer, immediately placing his stake on being more dominant.

When the kiss ended Naruto leaned close to Sasuke's ear and whispered.

"Consider yourself forgiven."

The blonde then stood up and left the room, effectively ending the game. The sand siblings smirked at each other before hading out more alcohol. Gaara sat next to the stunned Sasuke making the Uchiha look at him.

"He's up on the roof. I suggest you get up there now."

Gaara's eyes glinted in the way they always used to and Sasuke quickly nodded before heading after the blonde. He got onto the roof and looked around but he couldn't see Naruto anywhere.

He sensed a flare of chakra and quickly turned on his sharingan. He then found Naruto using a cloaking jutsu to hide. He smirked and quickly pounced on Naruto who laughed and dispelled the jutsu.

"I knew you would use your sharingan. Damn bloodline limits."

"Hey, I just wish I had your chakra levels. They are amazing."

"meh, mostly Kyuubi's. dumb fox is a pain sometimes."

"What? How can it be a pain?"

"Cause he likes to comment on pretty everything I do. Especially when I'm training in chakra control. He likes to piss me off by sending his to bugger it up."

"you actually speak to the kyuubi?"

"Yeah. We came to an agreement. I get his chakra whenever I want it and in return I amuse him to keep the boredom at bay. But he's a great teacher when he wants to be."

Sasuke stared at Naruto whose eyes had suddenly went blank. He began to worry until Naruto blinked and started to complain about a 'dumb-ass PMT-ing fox'. Sasuke then done something he hadn't done in years. He began to laugh.

Naruto watched Sasuke with a small smile on his face. He knew now the Kyuubi was right. The Uchiha would only ever open up around the one person that had ever gotten close to him. And that was Naruto.

The blonde began to lean closer to Sasuke when some sand appeared and spelled out a message.

"Pizza's here Sasuke! Let go before Choji eats it all!"

They both jumped down to find Gaara smirking at them. He then turned and went back in the house leaving both of them confused.

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea and I'm supposed to be his best friend."

They both smirked at each other and then raced in to get food. A small eating contest broke out between Naruto and Choiji which the latter who hands down. Naruto went in a huff for a while so Temari broke out the next game.

"It's Twister time losers."

* * *

Review please guys. Thank to all those that begged me to write this chapter. I wasn't actualy going to continue with this fic but you guys have convinced me to give it another shot. xx 


End file.
